


Your my creation

by Doctor_z



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fingering, First Time, Innocence, M/M, NSFW, Not Human, Other, Rape, dubcon, inky play, joey is a ass, sad bendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_z/pseuds/Doctor_z
Summary: a brief drabble of some of the sad and angst adventures with bendy when he was much younger





	Your my creation

He had never seen joey act in such a way. After a preformance he had given, joey had yanked him into his office and threw him on the mattress on the floor. What was more alarming was when he heard the lock on the door.

“Joey? Whats all this.... Your acting strange heh” he chuckled nervously. Scooting back a bit when he walked closer. The others hand gripped his inky wrists and pulled them above his head. He didn't understand this behaviour. “Eh...something wrong with how i ah.. Did the show?” he asked nervously he again went to make anouther remark but his creators hand went over his mouth. /what is he doing?/ he thought to himself.

His creators hands pulled at his legs. It gave him a urge to close them but he didn't fight back. /is this a checkup?/ he thought. Though those thoughts were proven wrong when a finger swiped across a very strange place. His ink rippled and he made a small squeak as he snapped his legs closed. Though he learned that was a bad idea when they were painfully pried open again. 

He made noises that he didn't recognise coming out of himself. Not able to see what joey was doing, but knowing that when he swiped at the strange place he felt himselff shake. It was nothing like he felt before and it scared him a bit. Especially when he felt the others finger somehow go INSIDE him. He didn't know how that was possible but he could feel that… finger? In his move and touch sensitive areas that he didn't know existed.

“Mmph..mm...mm!” he made muffled moans into his creators hand as he was spread open. His inky body arching and trembling as the finger got bigger. Unable to see what he was doing. He felt scared, and yet excited! Though he felt like this was wrong to. He started to thrash. Trying to get away from the weird feeling, but that only made joey go faster. He screamed into the sweaty hand as he felt something build. Pressure getting tighter and tighter until it just realeased. Black ink squirting onto the hand as he trembled underneath joey. The feeling was overwhelming… it felt wrong.. He felt gross… curling up on hiis side when joey got closer.

“Your my creation bendy~” his voice whispered.


End file.
